


Final Resort | ChanCheol

by ThaLastSpringFlower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Angst, Beta Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Beta Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaLastSpringFlower/pseuds/ThaLastSpringFlower
Summary: Lee Chan is a normal 18 year old high-school student. The school he goes to isn’t prestigious it’s more chill. His grades are normal and his friend group is relatively small.His life was as normal as it could be until he came home one day after a date with his girlfriend of 2 years. As soon as he walked through the door his parents greeted him and instantly got to business.“You're getting married.”
Relationships: ChanCheol - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ You loved me and I loved you, wasn’t that our promise?”

Lee Chan was as normal as the normal a human could get. He wasn’t popular enough to have people begging to be his friends nor unpopular to the point where you’d get called names for the one slight insecurity you may have.  
Occasionally he’ll get brought to the back of the school for a quick beating for whatever reason the popular kids come up with that day. Some days he would have to stay home because of a really intense fever he would get every once in a while.  
Whenever it happened, his mom would tell him to lock his windows and door. She told him it was for the family’s safety. He believed her, well she was his mom after all why would he question it. 

His life got better after he started taking prescription pills his mom having him after he turned 16. Now he’s 18, almost 19, and still he takes the pills. During those years he also landed himself some friends and even a girlfriend. 

November 26, 20XX 5:06 pm

Lee Chan’s POV

The whistling of wind made my mind calmer. My girlfriend had left after our date ended. It had started to pour, which made me regret my decision lending my umbrella to her.  
“ Phew,” I signed, as exhausted as I was. I ran to the direction of my house, thankfully it was 6 minutes from here.

It took me a good 8 minutes to get to my front door. My coat was soaked, socks were soggy, and I felt sick all of a sudden.

My mind started to spin. Everything I was doing was a blur. I fumbled with the keyhole to my door, but once I got it I almost tumbled straight into my eomma , thank to god I caught my self.  
“ Hi eomma ,” I greeted her.

“ Hey Chan. Could you come with us right now?”

I thought about it and then I agreed, “ Oh eomma?”

“Yes,”

“ Is this gonna be quick cause I’m going to need to take a shower,” “

“ Don’t worry it will, honey.” She assured me

She lend me to the dinner table and I sat down in one of the chairs on the left. Once she did the same, my dad came over and they both started talking to me at once,

“ You’re getting married, Chan,”

My mouth gaped open,” Is this a joke?” I shifted my eyes between eomma and abeoji,” It is right?” I saw a small hint of guilt in my eomma’s eyes.

“ Don’t tell me you guys.... you know I have a girlfriend. Why would I need to get married?” my head started thumbing.

Silence

“ Was this an easy choice for you guys. Was it WAS IT,” my blood started to boil, but then the feverish feeling came to me

They both jumped in their chairs. I assumed my eomma heard and saw my heavy breathing.

“ Chan, do you feel hot right now?” She smirked Huh? Why was she asking. 

“ W-what... what ab-bout it?” I clenched my teeth.

Eomma glanced at abeoji.

“ Jordan, do it”

“ E-elian.. I-i can’t he’s our son,” he stuttered, while point a weird looking gun at me.

“ JORDAN,” Her eyes had no hint of remorse they were black. There was no soul.

The time I didn’t pay attention  
I felt something puncture my neck

My body grew heavy. I tried to hold my self up, however my body couldn’t take the pressure I felt. I flipped my chair over in an unsuccessful attempt to try and get up.

I cried out in agony, it was so painful everything was so painful. Tears started to fall out I tried to stop crying, but even that hurt me. I hit the floor a thud, Why WHY WHY Why why wHy WHy why Why. Why was this happing to me?

Darkness was closing in the little light in my sight and the last thing I saw was my mom on a phone call. She didn’t even bother to look at me. Eomma why aren’t you helping me. You loved me and I loved you, wasn’t that our promise. Was that all a lie. Why. “ Why c-couldn’t y-y-You LOVE me.” That was the last thing I said to my eomma, and she never answered back. 

.


	2. The Day After (1/2)

Chan woke up in a king size bed naked, but at least he was under a blanket. He then scanned what was around him also the room itself.  
The room was dark from windows with closed curtains, it gave him chills. Other than the room feeling scary.

Yesterday.

He wanted to forget yesterday. He wanted it to be all a dream. Make him forget it the second he woke up, so he could curl up in his eomma's warm embrace.

That wasn't the case instead he failed to be the one she would love forever. His heart felt like it had shattered into multiple pieces. He silently cried in the pillow he was laying on.  
He couldn't believe it. That person wasn't his eomma it can't be.  
Why would the person, who cared for him since birth, betray him. 'What was the motive' Chan thought.  
His train of thought was put on hold as he saw a man shaped figure in the doorway.

Lee Chan's POV

My nose sniffed the air, cinnamon and vanilla. The scent seemed to be coming from the direction of the man.  
The smell was intoxicating it made me want more of something, but I couldn't pin point what that " something" was.

3rd Person

" W-who are you?" Chan choked out as he hid in the blankets.

" Your husband," The man snared showing his canines that had a sharpness to it.

" What's your-"  
" Seungcheol,"

" Ah well..uh... do you have any clothes around here?" Chan sheepishly asked as

" You need them for what?"  
" To get dressed obviously," Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the remark.  
" What's the point of getting dressed when you're going to have a baby growing in you,"

Chan's eyes grew, " Wait me, a male having a baby? That's not possible I'm a guy! And my girlfriend is the one who should get have a baby. Also where am I and tell my why I'm getting married." He ranted

" Does this guy even know he's an omega? Did his parents tell him nothing," Seungcheol mutter so only he could hear.  
" Hey Seungcheol,"

No answer

"HEllo earth to Seungcheol. You there?"

......

" SEUNGCh-"

" WHAT," Seungcheol had enough of Chan's whiny voice. On the other hand Chan zipped his mouth out of fear.  
With no warning at all Seungcheol threw him a pair of pant and a shirt he wore yesterday. " Put this on. At least you'll smell like me without having to do anything. Oh and here's pills to suppress your heats or hormones or whatever," He tossed Chan the pills that were in a small box.

" Thank you," Chan was about to hop out the bed when he realized Seungcheol was still in the room, 

" Hey could you leave the room?" He politely requested to Seungcheol.  
" Why? It's not as if I'm not going to see you without clothes later on,"

Chan scoffed in disbelief as well as have a pink blush form across his face, " Well I don't know what's going on in your head, but that will never happen ever, only in your dreams."

" Okay I won't say it again. Just to be nice I'll turn around," when Chan watched Seungcheol do exactly as he said.  
He slowly removed the blanket off of him and touched the shivering floor. Chan kept one eye on Seungcheol in case he tried to pull a fast one on him. So with Seungcheol on his mind he quickly put the pant and shirt that he received, and popped the pill in his mouth while trying to not gag from not using water.  
He inhaled the sweet scent from the clothes before telling Seungcheol he was done, " Uh you can turn around now. I finished,"

Seungcheol did as he was told, " Come here,"

Chan obediently walked over with no hesitation. He was about 2 centimeters between him and Seungcheol when he got pulled closer to him. " Hmm great. You really reek of me," He smirked as Chan glanced at him with innocent eyes. His heart started beating a little bit faster.

" Umm okay?" Chan pulled away from him.  
There was a few seconds of silence between the two until Seungcheol broke it, " Hey Chan,"

" What,"

" Don't say anything that happened in here, just leave all the talking to me,"

Chan had not get enough time to process what Seungcheol was saying because after he grabbed Chan's hand and dragged him out the bedroom's door.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lee Chan's POV

"W-where are we going?"  
Seungcheol was dragging me across these grand halls to a unknown location.  
" It's fine Chan, you trust me right?" He gave me a sweet smile which made my heart skip a beat.  
Weird  
I nodded with feelings that should only be for my girlfriend.

" Good," he faced away from me and kept going.

5 minutes later

We finally stopped at a huge grand door. When we walked in the air became dense. I suddenly felt intimidated just by taking a step through the doorway.

Careful footsteps echoed through the new room I was in. Clutching Seungcheol's jacket I tried to get familiar with my surroundings.

We walked for 2 more minutes until Seungcheol stopped in his tracks, I had noticed it a bit to late after I hit his back. " Father, I brought the omega."

'The what?' I peeked my head just enough to see a man sitting on an extra chair.  
" Good, send it over to me."  
" Yes, father."

" Seungcheol what's he talking about?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me with blank eyes. It reminded me of mom.  
" Chan go,"

I was terrified. " W-What. Hey Seungcheol, you all right?" I shook him to try and snap out of it, but then I stopped. Maybe I should listen it might be for the best.

Every step I took made me sick to my stomach. The man in front of me didn't look like a father. He reminded me of a pig. His grin was horrendous, I wanted to smack it off his face.

" Stop right there," He ordered, so I did as he said."

My fist clenched into a tight ball. One side of my brain wanted to beat him right here and then, but the other side was telling me to calm down. To be frank I agreed with the fighting, however I knew that wasn't gonna solve anything.

I need to figure out where I am and why I'm here.

Without warning he grabbed neck and I could feel his hot breath trailing down it. My patience was gone, well it wasn't there to begin with.

I kicked his balls with all my might. His grip loosened enough for me to back away so he couldn't touch me.  
He groaned in agony. " Phew. That felt nice,"  
I turned to look see Seungcheol's mouth wide open. " Heh did I do something wrong?" I gave him an awkward smile.

" Seungcheol get over here," He growled showing fangs of some sort.

Seungcheol started walking over to us. Red flags were showing up everywhere. He was walking pass me when I grabbed his arm, " Hey. What are you doing?" Let him go, Chan. You don't know him.

" Chan stop. Let go," his voice got deeper as he tried to pull away from my grip.

Chan stop let go. You can't do anything.  
" Ah sorry I don't know why I did this,"  
I lied. It wasn't all a lie, but the best was to stop. I let go of him.

My body was frozen from guilt. His father began to hit him and all I could do was listen. I hated that. I made everything worse.  
The slapping sounds hurt me. Tears were beginning to take over my vision. So I tried to squeeze my eyes shut, yet crying wasn't going to do anything.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
Finally after what felt like an eternity stopped, and I got picked up by Seungcheol for what I can assume from the cinnamon and vanilla smell.  
" Seungcheol, I'm sorry."  
I glanced and him with apologetic eyes.  
" It's fine."  
His face was bruised. He had a busted bloody lip, one black eye, and a cut on the side of his left cheek. " No it's not fine. I'll treat your wounds, okay? And you can't say anything else beside yes, got it. "  
I ordered.  
This time he made eye-contact with me, " You're a weird one, aren't you." He chuckled, " Alright you can treat me if it makes you feel better, "

" Oh by the way Seungcheol?"

" Yeah,"  
" Can I contact some people?"  
" Okay when we get to my room, you can use my phone,"

" Thanks,"

I really hope this chapter is decent cause this is my first time writing an omegaverse story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Final Resort.


	3. The day after (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Sorry I didn't feel like writing this week. The holidays are coming up and it's just been a stressful week, but I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> (._.)

Once I and Seungcheol got settled in his room, I searched around the room for awhile and found bag full of medical supplies. I picked it up and walked back to see Seungcheol sitting on the bed already.

" Heh I'm surprised you have all this stuff," I chuckled.

" Why's that," he smirked as I got closer.

When I sat down next to him I put the bag next to me and answered his question, " I don't know I guess... you kinda seem like a spoiled brat with no skills," I nervously giggled, I was about to apply the ointment for his lip when I saw the hint of sadness in his eyes. His smirk had also faded. Shoot why didn't I read the room more. 

" I'm sorry. Please don't take it seriously, it really wasn't my intention for you to end up like this nor making you feel bad."  
He hadn't answered so I carried on with his treatment. His lips were a pretty shade of red, they reminded me of my girlfriend's. " Ahem" he cleared his throat. To be honest if I looked any longer I might have just kissed them. Geez Chan stop with those thoughts.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was quiet for awhile. There was some tension between us two, but his company was calming. The only sounds were each others breaths.  
I was applying ointment on his face when he whinced. " Uh Seungcheol, you good?" 

" Yeah just caught me by surprise,"  
After awhile the application was on I placed a band-aid on the spot, " You're all good to go!" I smiled.

I quickly put all the items I used back into the bag and then I went to go put it back. Oh, right his phone

" Seungcheol," I called out, he wasn't responding so I turned my head to see his phone placed on the bedside table with a pink sticky note attached on it.

I picked the phone up and took the sticky note off.  
' Something urgent came up and I had to go, but I left another phone number so you could contact me. The phone password is 11037 ( Any Danganronpa fans here?" ) . Also if you're hungry then in the left bedside table drawer there's 2 granola bars.  
" Geez he's already going out. If he gets hurt I'm not helping," I declared, " But he got hurt because of me. It's not like I could do anything that guy wasn't my dad. Of course I did the right thing. I really don't know the guy. " Make up your mind already!!

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Be calm be calm. Stop switching your emotions Lee Chan. I, Lee Chan, I will figure out where I am and why my mom did this to me. I nodded my head in determination to nobody, but me.  
Mess around with him and then question. Answers won't come out of thin air. Right. Stay strong....  
mentally, I should try to be strong physically as well, yeah.  
Clutching Seungcheol's phone in one hand and in the other hand I was writing down my vow on a small piece of paper I found in the drawer, so I could never forget my new found mission. No distractions, "love" is something I won't be exploring for awhile.

While my energy was high I quickly entered the password and found the phone icon. I pressed the numbers to dial Jihoon hyung.  
A couple moments of silence went by then the phone started to ring. (Ting ting ting)  
What felt like hours the he finally answered his phone. I instantly put it on speaker, " Hello?"  
Tears started to stream down my face, " Hyung. It's me Chan,"  
" What. Chan is it really you or is someone messing with me?"  
" N-no hyu-hyung it's really me, " It's been so long since I heard his voice.


	4. Memories (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be trying a new update schedule cause I want myself to suffer. So from now until I stop updates will be on Wednesday and Friday. The time frame is none existent, but it'll be on one of those days.

" R-re-really? Who's phone are you calling from? Are you okay? How have you've been doing?" I could hear the panic rising from the tone of his voice. 

" Heh, I'm fine hyung. Why are you so concerned about me, hyung? I'm calling from a friend's phone," I lied. I don't want him to freak out even though I know he wouldn't care.

" Ar-are you sure you're okay? I found out from your friend, Soonyoung, that you weren't at school today and you didn't turn up to your hangout with your friends yesterday. They went to the house and didn't see you. I tried calling mom and dad, but they wouldn't pick up," He rambled on.

" Hyung, seriously I'm alright. But the case with mom and dad... um, how do I put this?" I suddenly stopped thinking all together. Frick, I can't tell him anything without bringing up the marriage. Well let's go with it, " I got married," I blurted out.

........

" Hyung?" I peeped out.

At first I thought he hung up, but then facetime message popped up on the screen. I pressed accept then quickly turned my camera off. " Chan. Turn your video on," 

"Hm? What video?" I said innocently.

" Chan," his tone of his voice made me shake in uneasiness. With no hesitation I silently turned the camera on. Everything about this made me feel like I was having an intense staring contest with wolf. His calm composure, furrowed eyebrows, and his fierce stare. Then you have my awkward position, innocent glaze, and my fidgeting around every two seconds. If you looked at us side by side, you probably wouldn't be able to tell were brothers.  
" What?" I crossed my arms in hopes of looking unfazed by the daggers stabbing me.  
He sighed deeply as he put his hands together.  
" Chan I already knew that, technically I knew about it a couple of weeks ago," hyung said, " Seungcheol, your husband, and I are in this type of group that protects special kinds of people. "  
" That's nice.. but what does have to do about you knowing about you know what. Also I don't know if you want to answer, but what's an omega? I keep hearing that word."  
" About that, wait you don't know?"  
" Hm, I'm supposed too? I just heard the word today.” I titled my head like a lost puppy.  
“ Huh, well makes sense I guess Seungcheol is a bit of forgetful person. So an omega is basically a dog or wolf. Got it?”  
I nodded, my brain still wasn’t working properly for some odd reason maybe a lack of sleep. “ They’re... to put it in easy terms, wolf people who tend to submit easier then most wolf people. The other wolf people are called betas, who are basically most of the population of the world, and the highest rank would be alphas. Which Seungcheol and I are,”

“ Huh,” my brain fricking short circuited. I knew what he was saying, but I didn’t at the same time.  
“ Were you even listening?”  
“ Yes, but no... ,” He gave me the side eye, “ Hey! I did listen. It just went through one ear and out the other,” His glare got stronger, “ I’m sorry,” I bowed very quickly while still keeping an eye at my brother. His expressions were a little bit hard to read, but I sort of got the gist when he frowned slightly. He put his head in his hands.  
“ Um Jihoon hyung about the parent situation,”  
“ Hm Yeah,”  
“ I, um, I don’t know what happened. Mom... sh-” I felt my eyes starting to water,“ Shoot, Mom s-she sold me. I d-don-don’t know why. Everything was fine two days ago, but she changed.” I bursted into tears. Damn it.  
“ I really can’t explain like this, hyung.” I tried stopping my tears, but that made it worse.  
“ Chan, it’s fine you don’t need to explain right now.” Jihoon hyung spoke softly and it made me feel warm and safe even if he wasn’t here with me. “ Let’s talk about something else. Want to know what happened to me today? Well get this, I dressed up a hot dog.”  
“ A hot dog? Hyung you okay?”  
“No no, I mean those dogs that look like a hotdog you know the meat thing,”  
I giggled that soon turned into a laugh. “ I can already imagine how that went.” my mood seemed to lighten up quickly.  
“ Why does it feel like your lying?”  
“ Come on, you really don’t believe me? I’m telling you the truth!” He whined with an embarrassed tone.  
“ Remember the last time you tried to do anything with a dog? It was a mess!”  
The memory was very vivid. Jihoon hyung had got his first job as a volunteer for a pet shelter the day after my 15th birthday. I went with him because if he didn’t take me then our mom would come with us.  
We got there when it was kinda around rush hour. Dogs’ barks could be heard from 20 minutes away even when we were still driving. The place was a mess once we walked in I almost stepped on a gecko. Why was it right by the door? Aside from the unkept place I held onto my brother’s hand and we walked to the back room. The manager was a scrawny petite nice lady. She seemed lonely. That probably was the reason Jihoon hyung wanted to work here. He greeted her then she gave him the schedule, and we were finally off to work.  
My job was to make sure the pets’ had enough food and water in their bowls. I also had to look at the charts for what to feed each animal at what time and in case they had a particular diet. Hyung’s job was to watch and keep the animals company.  
Everything was going well until right as I turned my back to look at the chart to see if I fed all the pets. In the 1.5 seconds chaos ensued.


	5. Memories (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Mapy here with an early update. Right now I'm on a 16 hour car ride, so I wanted to get this chapter out early. Happy holidays and happy New Year!

" Jihoon hyung, are you okAY!" I screeched, he   
turned around to see his hyung was having a dog fight with an actual dog. I couldn't tell who was winning the dog seemed to have the upper hand, but then Jihoon would do something that would put him into the lead.  
It pained me to watch them going back and fourth. This was a whole new low for my hyung.  
Jihoon-hyung bit the dog on the head which made the dog yelp, then the dog got back at him by biting his arm deep. Which made him scream in pain.   
Honestly I don't know if stopping the fight is a wise decision. Intervening this mess, yeah I should probably skip that.   
Hyung grabbed the dog and punted it across the room. I flinched when the dog hit a medium-sized shelf, full of treats, glass shattering from its impact.  
The dog then ran up to Jihoon-hyung and started attacking his slippers. Hyung seems to not know what to do. He's just moving backwards to get away. Hyung got backed into the wall behind him. The dog snarled as it found its new upper hand against hyung.  
The fight was over after hyung got corner, but Jihoon-hyung looked like he wasn't going down without a fight. Before I could give hyung the chance I immediately threw a stuffed animal at his head, that happened to be right next to me.   
It caught the dog and him off guard. Then I walked up to him and grabbed his ear, " Jihoon hyung, what are you doing?! Seriously fighting a dog? How did you end up doing that? Honestly you were losing anyway so I don't know why you didn't surrender. You better apologize to this dog and the nice lady making her place dirty,"   
Hyung obediently nodded and turned to the dog,   
" Im sorry. I admit defeat I guess," I could read the cringe from Jihoon-hyung's face.  
I grinned in satisfaction.  
" Now that you've apologized you need to clean up that mess,"   
" Yes Channie,"

It took 2 hours to clean up the shattered glass and animal treats with the help from me. Surprisingly the lady didn't leave her office even when the shelf got crashed into.  
I put the dog back in its kennel, my eyes glanced at the name plate near the kennel.   
" Mingyu huh, that's a nice name," I muttered while looking back at Mingyu.  
I shut the door after Mingyu walked in the kennel. Then I went back to check on hyung, who was coming back from tossing the trash, he was washing his hands in the small bathroom. Maybe I should scare him a bit.  
" Did you apologized yet?" I popped my head in the bathroom making Jihoon-hyung jump back in surprise.  
" Not yet, I was just about to go do it."   
" Okay, but I feel bad for you so I'll help bandage up that dog bite." I said grabbing the emergency kit.

A few minutes went by I was sitting down waiting for hyung. Finally he came out after what felt like hours, " What did she say? Was she mad?" I shouted across the room.  
He scratched the back of his head, " No thankfully she already knew what I came in for. She said that dog has always been a rascal, and every time there's new volunteers he always manages to cause some trouble."  
" Hm, why were you fighting Mingyu anyway?" I beckoned Jihoon-hyung to sit next to me.  
"Is that the name of that rascal? I don't know I just felt the urge to do it. Plus he was looking at me weird," He winced when I took the arm with the wound and applied ointment so it wouldn't get an infection.  
I scoffed at the last comment.  
" Okay hyung, but it doesn't seem like you. Usually you're good with animals. Maybe it's puberty?" I teased hyung.  
He turned his head in embarrassment, I could see the tips of his ears were red. " Yah, don't go around saying stuff like that, alright?"  
" Sure hyung," quickly I wrapped the bandage around his arm making sure it was secure, " There you go Jihoon-hyung! This is the best I can do for now, sorry if it isn't the best." I frowned when he chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
" Channie it's alright. From the looks of it you did pretty well. Who taught you?"  
" Mom," I laughed with him, " I learned from her when I started learning how to ride my bike, remember?"  
" Mhm, you couldn't balance even if your life depende-"   
" Hey! You know that it wasn't my fault that sidewalk was out to get me,"  
" If you say so...," Jihoon-hyung trailed off.  
I pouted as hyung kept messing with my hair. Not like I'm gonna to tell him, but I guess today was really nice.'

Present day

I wiped a tear from my face. We couldn't stop laughing, well mostly me, when I recited the whole story. The only part I disliked was about my mom, but I could get past it.  
" How'd you remember all of that? And why did you need to?" Hyung asked.  
" Not telling," I giggled, I'm better off not doing that.  
" Chan. Do you really not know why mom made you get married?"  
" Nope, really, I have no clue what so ever. Three days ago she was buying me anything I wanted. At first I didn't think anything of it, but now that I'm here maybe it's because of that omega thing." I meant to keep the last part in my head.  
"Hm, okay, I just wanted to know your thoughts about the situation. Quick question, have you meant Seungcheol's dad yet?"   
Everything felt serious again all of a sudden, " I think I did. Seungcheol called this dude father, so I guess I did. He tried to do something to me, but thankfully all my five taekwondo classes paid off."  
I said in my most serious tone.  
Before I gave Jihoon-hyung the chance to speak again I added, " I also got Seungcheol in trouble. I don't know why, but when he got hit constantly I felt as if I was getting hit. Isn't that weird? I helped treat his wounds and then he left,"  
Hyung's eyes widened.  
" What is it hyung? What happened?"  
" I might to talk to you in person. Can you say there until I get to you?"  
" Yeah, I can, but is everything alright with you." I gave him a worried look.  
Hyung hung up the phone right as I was going to say something else.  
  
Weird.

I hope hyung's good. Didn't he say he was going to see me in person? Well I guess I should call my girlfriend to tell her I'm okay.  
The phone got picked up instantly, so I put it to my ear, " Honey, you alright? Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere I even asked your friends." Even if I heard her soft voice a day ago I still miss it.  
" I'm fine, Se-young. I stayed over at a friend's house for the night. I wasn't feeling well. You shouldn't worry about me like that, I'm not dead. I'll always be with you, even if I die."  
" Great because I have amazing news,"  
" And what's that, sweetie?"  
" I'm pregnant and it's your baby."


	6. Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished something on here. My personal life got busy so there was no weekly updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

" Oh uh. I'll take responsibility then. It's only the right thing to do. Honey, when did you find this out?" I said.  
" Around two weeks ago I found out after I started feeling sick in the mornings. How come you're so calm?" she asked with curiosity.  
I really don't know how I'm calm about this. Should I feel excited? Why do I feel indifferent about it. Maybe I'll look it up.  
" My brother said you should always clean up after yourself. And you're my girlfriend so I need to be the one to be there for you."   
" Oh," that's all she said. Then the phone call was over. Right then I heard the window open the cold wind hit my body. Perfect timing. A black figure appeared next to the window causing me to suddenly feel terrified of what to come next. In a split second I was being dragged by a dog. How. I don't know.   
I screamed at the top of my lungs until I almost got thrown into a river, swimming is too hard to learn. I stomach growled since whenever I last ate. The big dog finally dropped me off at a front door of a nice house. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door with my brother standing before me.   
" Hi? Jihoon hyung? Um." This is weird. Hey where did that dog go... wait oh it's gone.   
Hyung took my hand and dragged me around the house or wherever I am. He brought me to supposedly his room, there was a name plate on the door. " Uh hyung where are we?" I couldn't see his face but he seemed stressed out. What could it be?  
Jihoon-hyung went to his closet and took a pile of clothes out. He passed it to me and turned around.  
Oh Well at least he didn't say I smelt bad to my face.  
Quickly I changed out of Seungcheol's clothes and took the ones Jihoon hyung gave me. It was white dress shirt and a black suit with tie."Hyung~ I don't know how to tie a tie. What's this even for? And you didn't even answer my question." I whined. I'm so tired, confused, and hungry.   
" Fine I'll help. You're done changing, right?"  
I turned around and showed him the black tie by holding it over his head.  
" Channie I need to introduce you to some people. Can I trust you to behave?" Hyung kept his eyes on me while he tied my tie.  
" Sure I guess. Did you know those big dogs or wolves can carry a human really easily?"  
Jihoon hyung took awhile to answer but he gave a slight chuckle and sighed, " Heh yeah." Hyung fixed my hair and then went to his bathroom, with me following behind.  
"Chan you can go get yourself something to eat. There might be an apple in the mini-fridge near my bed. We'll be leaving soon." he said.

I'm in the mood for an apple. At least it will subdue my hunger for now.

3rd Person 

Jihoon came out of the bathroom and announced to Chan that they had to leave. Chan left the house first so Jihoon could lock the front door. Once both entered the car, Chan dosed off for the rest of the ride. He would open his eyes every once in awhile to see if they were at the destination. Maybe it was his car sickness that made him feel off, but only time will tell.

Seungcheol's POV 

Hopefully Chan hasn't gotten into anything. He might have talked to Woozi from my phone considering Woozi blew up my messages ten minutes after I left him alone.  
Joshua was taking to leader Lee Seokmin, who was part of another group I can't remember the name of, he can't hide his feelings for the life the him. Did he even take his pills, I swear his scent is stronger than usual. Does he not realize that Seokmin is an alpha and he's a omega? What's up with omegas' and their scents anyway, I can never tell if they've uncomfortable or the enjoy my company.  
That's probably the reason why I couldn't get a girlfriend. Either I scared them off or father did. I remember two years ago I was set up with a girl, was the daughter of father's arch enemy. Her father was the head alpha of a group called the I.S.   
Father must have had a great reason for me and her to get together. She was a omega, who just recently started having her heats, when we were talking very awkwardly, she kept shifting around in her seat which made the situation more uncomfortable for both of us. The date was very much over after I paid the food bill. As we were outside ready to leave, she told me that she thought I was nice and all but she had a mate already.  
That hit hard. For herself to say that to me when the date was over. She said that her father already set us up knowing she had a mate. The pity on her face when I told her I got left in the dark was confusing.  
I dropped her at her house and headed home.

Most of my dates ended in the same way. They were always weird around me and they all had mates. At that point I had given up on getting a Luna. It was until father told me that he found another one, but it was a guy. I disliked that. Why did my father put me together with a guy and I have to get married to him? When I got pictures of him, I showed it to Woozi. Shock filled his face, honestly I thought Woozi liked the kid, but when I tried to tease him about it once he said it was his younger brother the conversation got awkward.  
He said that Chan, his brother, obviously wouldn't sign up with this and he already had a girlfriend plus Woozi harshly admitted that I had no chance even if his brother was gay. Ouch. Man that hurt my pride. Chan had this cute air around him. Know that I knew he was related I could find the similarities between them. His smile was highly contagious and pretty that I almost died. He was shorter than me so that was a plus.   
Something about him made me feel weirder than usual. I never have felt embarrassed whenever someone had to treat me, but my heart was thumping out of my chest as he looked at me with his soft eyes. I should've warned him about my father before introducing each other yet I my mind was blank so I didn't think straight.   
His scent out of all the omegas I've met was the strongest of all. Maybe a bit more addicting, but I won't say that to anyone. I could feel the tips of my ears start to burn up. God.  
Speaking of that scent, there he was across the room from where I stood. Chan, who I met not even 24 hours ago and who was my supposed husband, was walking in with all eyes on him. Woozi wanted to bring him to this event, but why?  
  
His and my eyes met. It was so intimidating, my legs felt weak. I got distracted when Jeonghan came next to me and told to follow. Something about this event was... different.


	7. The event (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated for someone that’s been dealing with being a rebound. She also asked me about updates since I was offline for so long. I hope you and her enjoy this chapter. Also Sorry I really tried to get this out on Saturday but some things came up, so I've decided I'll be going on hiatus for probably a month . I think it's best that I take a break to get back into writing. Please understand I will be back with more updates and maybe some artwork of mine. —Mew signing off

Chan's POV  
Jihoon hyung whispered to me " Chan just stay close to me, okay? If you run off it's going to be hard to find you, and if you do.." he let out a harsh breath, " Let's just say we both wouldn't want that to happen." I silently nodded while gave him a concerned smile.   
I followed hyung while trying to push past the other people in the area. In the cornered my eye I saw Seungcheol which made me make direct eye contact with. It made me feel reinsured about my unfamiliar surroundings, but I tried to keep a serious face in case he thought I was glad to see him. Before I could do anything else a handsome man came up, said something, and both walked away. I almost went up to go talk to him, but hyung had already started moving.   
I followed hyung as I walked I looked around to get familiar with everything. There were many people most of them were guys in suits, some had girls next to there side, others were bragging about their groups, and the rest were just doing their own thing.   
My eyes caught a glimpse at a girl standing alone. She looked at my direction and I looked away with a red face full of embarrassment. Why does she remind me of Se-young, her dark brown hair is similar to Se-young's but most girls I know have that yet Se-young's is special, and her bright eyes gleaming that I could see the hints of green in them. I stopped in place with a face of confusion as my hyung was still walking. I turned back and she was gone.   
She vanished from my sight but where did she go in that short of time? I only turned away for two seconds. I must have stood still and stare longer than I thought because two boys around my age gave weird glances to each other. Shoot. Before Jihoon hyung noticed I wasn't with him. I caught up to him with little to no problem except for following the wrong person for 5 seconds.   
" Chan you okay? You look a little shaken up." Jihoon hyung saw me come up behind him.

" I'm fine. Just overwhelmed," I panted.  
" Well if it gets too much for you we'll leave immediately."

" I know I'll let you know if I am." I assured him.

It can't be Se-young. She's not even the type to go to fancy events like this. Even if it was I don't she would go if she was pregnant. Speaking of that I should call her after me and hyung leave. I check my back pocket of my pants to make sure I had Seungcheol's phone. Thankfully I had it.

After two minutes of moving through crowds and rooms we finally stopped at a big room that was a bar.  
"So Chan I want you to wait here for me. When I come back, you better be here or else. Got it?" He said in a serious tone.  
" Yes I understand hyung,"   
Hyung pulled out his wallet and gave me 16,000 won (roughly $14.36), " Here use this to get juice or something, but no alcohol."  
" I understand," I mumble, stashing the cash in my suit's pocket.  
" Good. I'm leaving now but don't worry just give me a call if you need anything." Hyung said as he walked away.

I sat on one of the many red bar stools and looked around. I could see drunk people on my left and right. Some of them were trying to talk over the loud music while chatting with friends or coworkers, and the others were trying not to draw attention to themselves. My mouth was parched, that apple did not cut it, I called over the waitress once I saw she wasn't dealing with too many customers.  
"Hi what would like to get? Something to bring your spirits high or do you want to feel bad for yourself?" She gave me a smug smirk.  
" Oh I-I'm not looking for that. Could I just get one cup of water."   
She nodded went to make my drink which was going to be fairly easy.  
" You're pretty." I blurted out loud when she served the drink.  
Mid-way of pouring my drink and I did that. "Um don't mind that, but you really are." I mumbled.

" Well sorry to stop you, but I don't want to date someone I met at a bar."  
"It's nothing like that I just can't ignore someone's beauty," I sipped on my water, trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
She didn't say anything about it and went to wash dishes. I watched her work, I thought it was pretty cool. I've never had a job before, but it seem hard. After she finished the dishes, she walked back over and let out a loud sigh, "Ugh I might as well rant about it. So basically this guy I knew was still in love with this girl, but said he like me. Then he gradually got more "confident" or something and told our friends that I was his girlfriend. Like who the heck does that? You know," she looked at me, desperate for help.  
" He shouldn't have done that. That's a douche move. Dude why would you do that. I understand you like the person and all, but I think that's kinda low. What happened next?"  
" Well he kept on flirting with me even when I told him to stop. Then one day he showed me a picture of his ex-girlfriend that was his phone wallpaper like what do you want me to do with that. Am I supposed to be jealous? It certainly didn't work."

" Damn. Does that dude not know when to take a hint. Clearly you aren't interested. Well go on," I said with curiosity.

" I got home and texted him 'Do you still love her?' He denied saying he was too lazy to change his wallpaper and that he's not in love with her anymore. But then my friend told me who the fuck keeps a wallpaper of their ex THREE years after their breakup. Boy you had time to change it. You're still concerned about her meaning you love her." she sighed.  
"WOW did he admit to it?"  
"Yeah eventually he did. You know what sucks during the flirting I kinda fell for him, but I'm getting over it." She said cheerfully with a tear falling down her face.  
" I'm sorry that you had to be a rebound that dude was just a loser that couldn't admit his feelings until you confronted him. I think that takes courage honestly. If it were me I would slap him for dramatic effect during the confrontation," I smiled, " For real though he didn't deserve you one bit. I hope you find your other half."  
I heard her giggle at my comment, " You're right he didn't. Thanks for making me feel better about it. It was nice to talk to someone about it."  
" It was also a honor to talk to the Choi's Luna. I hope I didn't make a bad impression," The words 'the Choi's Luna' completely slipped my mind.   
All I was think was about how I admired her for being able to confront someone like that. I asked, " What's your name?"  
" Cho Areum. I'm 18 currently working at this bar. Nice to meet you." she politely smiled.

" Nice to meet you too, Areum. It's nice to know someone my age here."

We exchanged numbers and planned on calling each other tomorrow. Sadly she had to get back to work, but she gave me orange juice on the house. 


End file.
